


Work it Out

by theaveragebear



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Power Play, Smut, and not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: "I got a cramp in my neck"





	Work it Out

Based on this [gif-set](https://the-average-bear.tumblr.com/post/162709605974/i-got-a-cramp-in-my-neck-gmm-1160)

Rhett steps into their office quietly, shutting the door behind him, silently sliding the lock into place. Link’s busy, occupied with emails, and doesn’t notice him until he feels warm fingers kneading into his shoulders.

Though a bit startled, he eventually leans into the touch, his head falling back to rest on Rhett’s belly. “That feels good...what did I do to deserve it?”

Rhett leans down to speak softly into Link's ear, his fingers continuing to work into the flesh of Link’s neck, “Well, you said you had a cramp. Thought I could help.”

Link chuckles as his eyes fall closed. “You know I was just joking right? Playing like I was trying to get out of eating that horrible shit.”

“Oh, really? Is that what you were doing? I thought you were totally serious.”

Link can’t see the smile on Rhett’s lips, but he can hear it. He thinks about coming up with a clever comeback, but Rhett’s hands have worked their way up into his hair, and his mouth just hangs open, words lost to the sensation of Rhett’s nails scraping his scalp.

“Let me just take care of you for a bit. You looked tired today. We’ve been working so hard lately.”

One hand stays threaded through Link’s dark hair and the other moves down to cup his jaw, rubbing through the scruff he finds there.

“So tight, so stressed. Need someone to rub your neck?” Big hands grip Link’s neck, a bit harder than necessary, as teeth and tongue graze his earlobe.

“You’re a jerk.” Link is roused from his reverie by Rhett’s wild laughter.

“Mmm...but you love it.”

“Oh, do I?”

Rhett continues working the muscles of Link’s neck, one hand in front playing at his adam’s apple, one at the nape, twisting into his hair. Link softens and can’t help the small moan that leaves his lips. He knows better than to take this for granted. Moments of tenderness are infrequent with Rhett, normally he’s all business, taking what he wants as he pleases. Not that Link’s not compliant, but this is nice, too.

Rhett drops his voice back down to a hoarse whisper, coming in close, “I like your beard, baby.”

“Don't get too attached, it’ll be gone next week.” Link turns his head and reaches up to pull Rhett down to him. They meet in a soft kiss, Rhett’s hands working their way down Link’s chest. His fingers dig into Link’s ribs and their kiss deepens, both of them giving in to it.

Rhett breaks away, hands still exploring as he speaks quietly, “I think I can come up with a way to _give_ you a neck cramp.” His eyes drift to Link’s lips, punctuating his thoughts with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah? What exactly would that involve?” Link tries to sound casual, aloof even, but he can hear the need in his own voice. He knows Rhett hears it, too.

“Well, for one thing,” he’s speaking directly into Link’s ear now, words honeyed, watching the flush creep over his skin, “you’d need to get on your knees.” He lets his words echo for a moment, “Don't worry, though, I can multi-task. You get a nice neck massage and I get…you.”

There’s a beat before Link speaks again as he considers Rhett’s offer. “I thought we weren’t doing that at the office anymore.” He’s keenly aware that he won’t win with this argument, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to pretend to put up a fight.

“We did say that, didn’t we? What can I say? I’m weak.” His hands tell a different story as one slips into Link’s t-shirt, stretching the neck to allow him access. He presses his way down, hard enough to bruise delicate skin. The other reaches downward, just long enough to reach the buckle of his belt. He pulls on it, then the zipper, fingers light and demanding, acknowledging Link’s responsiveness.

“Oh, gosh, Rhett.”

“Please, baby? I promise I’ll be nice.” Rhett slides his tongue down Link’s jaw, through his stubble, nipping at his chin as he wraps his hand around him.

“You always say that. I don’t really believe you anymore.” Link closes his eyes, shoulders pressing into Rhett’s stomach, and lets Rhett work him up, knowing he’ll be gentle until Link gives in.

Before either of them realizes, Link has spun himself around and slid off his desk chair, reaching up to push at Rhett's shirt, needing the warmth of his skin under his fingertips. He takes a second to catch his breath before pulling at the zipper of Rhett’s jeans.

Rhett’s watching him carefully, trying to keep the smile off his face, and true to his word, he keeps his hands working into the muscles of Link’s neck, across his shoulders, back up through his hair. The length of his arms are an advantage, he’s able to keep a firm grip without losing balance or needing to hunch over. Because of this, he appears more stable and in control than he actually is. Link doesn’t realize how easily he could take the reigns, make Rhett bend to his will.

Rhett’s determined to make good on his promise, though his fingers grip and pull tighter with each move Link makes. The heat of his mouth is captivating, and he’s forced to break eye contact when he feels himself hit the back of Link’s throat.

“Jesus, Link.” He’s growling, using up all his self control to keep from launching forward, pulling at Link’s hair, and taking what he wants. He knows he could, he knows Link would let him, but he pledged to play nicely. So, he breathes deep and forces his eyes back open. He’s rewarded with the sight of Link working his hardest, finding his rhythm, slowly speeding up his pace, finding his own pleasure in the process. Obscene sounds fill the room, some muffled and slick with spit, some low and deep, rumbling through Rhett’s chest.

Time seems to simultaneously speed and slow as they work toward a mutual goal. Rhett momentarily loses balance, searching for purchase, but finding none. He’s afraid he’s going to topple, and part of him wants to, but Link reaches around to grip his backside, holding him steady. Rhett can’t hold back any longer and curls his fingers to pull Link closer as he comes. Link swallows hard as he pulls off, licking his lips and grinning. Rhett keeps his grip on Link’s hair as his watches him drive himself to the edge.

“C’mon, baby.” Rhett’s whispers of encouragement push him over, and he sinks down to his heels with a deep sigh. Rhett doesn’t let him revel in it too long before he’s pulling them both to the couch, wrapping his arms around Link’s shoulders. They’re both still fully clothed, and Link presses his face into Rhett’s light cotton shirt.

They hear a soft ping from Link’s computer, the threat of incoming emails pulling them out of their momentary euphoria. But Rhett holds tight, knowing Link will be the first to break and return to work.

“How’s your neck? Still stiff?” Rhett chuckles at his own attempt at a joke.

“Can we drop that bit yet? Or are you gonna insist on beating it into the ground?”

“You know me...I don’t give up till I get what I want.”

“I’m pretty sure you already accomplished that.” Link giggles into Rhett’s chest before pushing himself up. They pull themselves back together, Link slipping back into his chair, heeding the call of his inbox, Rhett unlocking the door.

“And really,” Link can already hear the lack of conviction in his voice, “that’s the last time at the office.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written. I don't know what happened.  
> Find me on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
